Special
by crazy person alert
Summary: Bella has autism. Edward thirsts for her blood. How can he think like that of a person whom hardly knows the danger? I don't know anyone this bad, but I strengthed my bros issues. Please read. Flames Death, cuz this is personal. Please review.
1. first day

**This is my first non-mockable story. You can mock it but, you would be mocking thousands of people, that and I may kill you. Not the 1 out of 156, because Autism Speaks is full of crap. They think they know stuff, and WHAT is with the name? Is it a joke? because it's not funny!! The story is completely in Edwards POV. I can't even begin to understand how Bella would feel, think and deal. The autistic are the strongest people ever. They are smart and emotionally strong. I admit, with grace, to being weaker then them. So . . . STORY TIME!!!!!!!**

* * *

Have you ever been a mind reading vampire stuck in a room full of kids waiting to meet a new 'hot' girl, named Isabella Swan. If so, tell me how you dealt with that.

_I wonder what she'll be like _thought Jessica

_I saw her and she was hot, but being shepherded around by her father. She must be scared. I'll protect her . . ._Mike and Tyler's thoughts both went along the same lines.

_I hope she's nice. Maybe funny. We could use funny here. I just hope she's not mean . . . _Angela is my new favorite human. She cares only for personality_._

I heard a car. That must be her. I tried tapping into her thoughts. It would only lead to horrible and possible homosexual **(AN author is not against gays. Edward does. DAMN YOU EDWARD-throws stuff-) **thoughts, but it was my obligation to my family. Weird . . . I can't pick up on her. I checked her father and he came in clear as a bell.

They are in the parking lot. He is dropping her off. "When will you be picking me up?" she asks, as if needing to practice to speak articulate.

"I don't know sweetie. As soon as possible." Her eyes went wide and I felt him cringe.

"What time though, exactly, daddy?" she asks, as if working to keep calm. _Oh no._He thinks.

"As soon as I can." She suddenly looked scared, as well as struggling to keep calm. "I'll call you, OK?" he asks worriedly.

"Promise to call?" She was scared and going to pieces.

"Of course! As soon as I'm here! Right after school, OK?" He's now mentally praying for her, not to over-react. Or scream. She seems to be fond of screaming.

"What are we doing after school?" she asks. There is no emotion on her face and she is studying the stitching of the striped pattern down the leg of her jeans.

"Whatever you want." He answers.

"How about we just relax, OK?"

"Oh-Kay. Love you Bella." She gets out without saying anything, or acknowledging him at all and walks in to the school. She had a different home room and I couldn't wait to see her at lunch. Maybe being near her would help me read her mind.

Suddenly Alice's voice is in my head and says _You're falling for her. I can see it. I also don't recommend it._Then 99 bags of blood on the wall, our little spoof of 99 bottles of beer on the wall. What did Alice mean? Oh crud the humans can now hear her fumbling footsteps. Excitement and curiosity highlight most of their thoughts. Presumably Mike and Tyler's are less then pure, but I know teenagers better then anyone else in my family and 2 is a pretty good number.

I tapped in to their thoughts and they were . . .boring. Actually, aburrido **(Spanish for boring)**she had Spanish first. I stopped listening there. I can't stand my Spanish teacher. Always so happy and I could never get why, but being as emo, that's what my siblings call me, as I am I can't stand peppy. Oh well. I can see her at lunch.

* * *

**There you go!!!! Tell me if you like it. Its got my soul in it! I beseech you to review!!! Beseech means beg. PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you do plan to review, please don't pity ANYONE, pity is for those who gave up.**


	2. desire

**Second chapter!!!Yayness!!! I don't own squat . . . OR TWILIGHT!!! But I do own the voices in my head, so get me a milkshake!**

**voice-why master?**

**me- cuz they bring boyz to the yard, duh!**

**voice-and why do we want boyz?**

**me- cuz Jake/Jazz/Seth/Zane/Iggy/the Weasly twins are boyz, duh!!!**

**Oh and for the disclaimer pun, I don't pwn Milkshake by I forget her name. But its a good song. I kick its ars on boogy. STILL & 4EVA EPOV!!**

The next classes passed by in a daze. It was absurd, what Alice was talking about, but I did feel an odd urge to protect her. I suppose it is because she doesn't know the bad influences at this school yet. I pacified myself with that.

Until I walked into lunch, only to see her sitting with Alice, at our table. This sounds mean and petty, but no human can sit at _our_table! The one place where we can convince the tasty treats to back off and now one is sitting across from Jasper. I had nothing against Bella, but she couldn't smell _bad, _she was human. I took a deep breath when a new and enchanting aroma met me. _Bella's_. It practically sang to me. She was my singer, and she was sitting across from a fairly unstable vampire.

Part of me wanted to throw Jasper away from my prey. Mine and soley mine. I needed her. It was an animalistic need. The kind of need where you couldn't rest or have a moments peace until you did what that need wanted. I needed her blood, like that pure raw need. It was never like this for Jasper. The call was slightly less strong and the thought of ever drinking animal blood, or even letting it near my lips was a repulsive and nauseating thought. All this happened in a nano second. In that next second Alice slipped into a vision whilst the whole future shifted. Her vision lasted a second and her voice invaded my head with a constant stream of apologies.

Bella hadn't noticed anything. Emmet appeared to be speaking to her, but her eyes were on Jasper's books, centimeters from her own. They wavered and focused on him every few seconds, fast for a human. I never saw this behavior before. I didn't have time to ponder that.

All I knew is I had to get out. I whispered so they could here that they would have to run home, that I would explain later. They all nodded and Alice's eyes called a sad goodbye. I moved like a turtle away from what I needed. It was an itch on my brain, yearning for me to go back, but I resisted. I climbed in my Volvo as fast as I could without breaking it and drove away as fast as the car would go.

Not fast enough.

* * *

**That was _hot. _A little passion from the resident prude. It's short and a filler chapter, but I think that it's a good one.**


	3. visting

**I own nothing, not even this idea. Take this plot and write a story about, really go ahead, if you want, I mean. Well, now that we have established that, on with angst-y romance!!! Still EPOV.**

I drove as fast as I could, until I realized that I could run faster then this, if I pushed. I drove to the side of the road and locked it. I was on a mountain in Canada and doubt someone would steal it here, but locked it all the same. Afterwards I turned again towards my destination and took off for Denali.

The entire trip I wondered how Jasper didn't eat her. If she appealed to me that much, how did he resist? Then I realized this just made me thirstier. I ran faster toward my destination, and farther from my personal demon.

At my physics-defying speed I reached the house in seconds. Tanya was the leader and she had a slight crush on me. OK, when ever I was in the vicinity she started thinking . . ._disturbing_thoughts of how flexible she was and how she wanted to prove it. You can imagine how little time I spent with her. Come on, I must have a world record for longest time without sexual intercourse. Emmet said so. I thought it was petty, but now it was my claim to fame, and excuse to Tanya, because she thought it was cool. Why I didn't know, but if it kept her off me I didn't care. Carmen and Eleazar where two halves of a whole and were a complete couple. It was tangible. You didn't have to Marcus to see their relationship, it was adorable. Kate was like a female and physically blond Emmet. Reckless and best prankster in the state. Also horny, she went through five humans a month. Irina was distant and looking for true love. Always quiet or gazing at something without seeing. They were vegetarians too, and for the time being, my sanctuary.

I walked up to the door and knocked, to be polite. They could smell me by now. I wish they couldn't. I wish I could go back home and not kill that girl. Not ti her head back and sink my teeth in-

NO! I'm a vegetarian!

_Come inside Edward_, Tanya purred in what she thought was seductively into my head.

Welcome, Carmen and Eleazar thought simultaneously.

_Edward, Special Ed, Edders!!! Long time no see! Come in so I can annoy you with my voice and not my thoughts! I want to talk to you_, Kate wants to talk to me? FEAR!! Not that she's unfriendly, or anti-social, it's just she probably wants help with something illegal.

"Edward Cullen! Get in here before I start thinking of what I did last night!" Kate screamed. I walked in.

"Hey Edders, whats up?" Kate asked, the only one who could ever get away, ever, with calling me Edders.

"Eh, found my singer and ran away like a coward. Same old, same old." I always acted like a different person with Kate, Tanya and Emmett were jealous. Emmett because she could convince me to prank people and the like and Tanya because of our connection. "And with you?"

"The guy at the bar knows me by name now." She declared proudly.

"Succubus." I teased.

"Thank you, thank you! Please hold you applause!" She bowed with flourish, then sat down smirking.

"How long you gonna stay?"

"You don't want me?" I feigned hurt.

"No! Get your scrawny ass out!" She fake yelled. I heard Tanya gasp from upstairs.

"No Edward, just because she doesn't want you, doesn't mean we all don't!" She clutched me. I knew from Kate's memories that when Tanya wasn't hanging all over me or flirting with me, they got along awesome. This behavior only annoyed her.

Kate made a gagging noise and pionted into her throat. I had to stop myself from chuckling. "She was just teasing, Tanya." I said

"Oh."

"Well, I'm going to go hunt. That's part of the reason I came here." I disentangled myself from Tanya and walked out.

I ran into the woods. I ran until I couldn't even smell Tanya's coven, not to mention humans, and tackled the first bear I came across. I tackled and drank and ambushed and drank, until I doubted the bear population. Then ran back to their home.

"Hey, sharing is caring! Leave some for us." Kate joked as I casually strode in.

"I think that Kodak bears are extinct now. All because of me." I faked being traumatized.

She clapped me on the back and said, "Good, they kept ripping my shirts. Those buggers can go to hell."

"What are doing now?" I asked Kate. I didn't want to be left at the mercy of Tanya. I internally shuddered at the thought.

"I'm going to go live the night life! Want to come?"

"Why not."

* * *

**I'm sending Edward to a bar. This will become important. Beware my sanity. REVIEW!!!**


	4. FILLERLICIOS VIRGIN SCREWDRIVERS!

**BWAHAHAHA!!! I'm evil!! And no evil person could own Twilight, right? You are correct! Every time there is a * (in bold) it is me standing there saying, thats what she/he said! Just cuz I love that joke and I felt funny today. EEEEEEPOV!!!! **

"Come on!!" Kate was dragging me up the stairs. "Eleazar! Edwards stealing some of your clothes!" She called up.

"I heard. Knock yourself out!" he said, at normal volume, in reply.

She ran into his room and into the closet. She was leafing through his clothes when she started throwing clothes at me.

"Put those on." she commanded. "And these." she threw back more. When I said I was done, she turned around and checked.

"You look perfect. I have to go get dressed now. You wait in. . .the dieing room, OK?" They called their living room the dieing room because technically, we're not alive. I was wearing simply a pair of nice jeans and a button up shirt a shade lighter then the black of the pants. I walked down and waited for her.

When she walked down, I did a double take. Kate, or the Kate I knew, wore jeans and tee shirts. That's it. This 'Kate' wore a pair or light blue low rise skinny jeans. You could see her black underwear against her snowy white skin. She had on heels that could double as a step stool and were practically made of straps. She had on a maroon halter top. I groaned. I would be dragging people away from her all night. That would be the price of being a gentleman.

"Edward? Wee woo!! Edward?" Kate yelled -was she ever queit?- to me. I nodded. "Dont be a gentleman tonight. I can defend myself from pervs and creepers. You no that." she teased and ran through every single time she had ever beaten me at anything physical. Even that time she beat me at Concentration.

"Fine. But any misconduct," she sent me a look, "that I cannot stand to wittiness, and cant intervene in, I will leave. That instant. And go home. And stay away for _at least _a week. From the entire state. Got it?"

She laughed and nodded. She stood at atteention and saluted "Yes sir, Sergent Puss sir!" she bellowed in a falsly deep voice. I cracked up.

"How about Major Awesome Edward of Amazing Handsomeness?"

"No way not-so-pretty boy." she remarked smiling as we walked out the door and started running.

"You have killed my heart you-not-so-pretty-and-not-really-a-lady-but-still-almost-a-female Kate."

"Im ok with that." she said as we walked up to the bar. "You know, it really wasnt doing that much before I killed it."

"ha ha!" I replied as we walked up to the bar.

"The usual Ken." she said to the bar tender, who wasa staring a little to low on Kate for my liking.

_Wonder who the redhead is. I guess he could be her date, but she never comes with men. She leaves with them. If only she'd leave with me . . ._

And thats when I decided that I shouldnt listen anymore. That and the fantasies were . . . inspired.

"What do you want to drink Edward?" Kate asked, jokingly.

"You know what I'd like to drink." ***** I replied, knowing how the bartender recieved that.

"true," she murmered, tapping her chin briefy. "A virgin screwdriver for the kind man!" she proclaimed. No really, she pointed and everything. The bartender burst out laughing, but poured another vile phile of liquid humans somehow found tasty.

I'm not sure if anyone knows this, but virgin screwdrivers are just orange juice. Kate gladly took her drink and we sat at the bar and talked.

"Kate, how is this different then talking at your home?" I asked, really what?

"I'm not sure. I like it here." she winked and I heard somewhere in a male head a hiss of _Yes!_

He swaggered up and started talking to Kate. Kate liked him, but I was sure that she'd never do the things that were running through his head. Would anyone?

"Kate dear?" I said tapping her*. _What are you doing Edward?!?_ her thoughts hissed to me"I'm going to go home. Not yours. Mine. I cant take you anymore. Or whatever your doing!!! I'm going home!" Now he was thinking of comforting her and she started to thank me and imagine her and that man doing things that were lewd. At best.

I had my vacation and I have cleared my head and it was time to go home, deal with my demons -or the demon- and be. A. Man.

* * *

**OK, for thiose who dont read the upper authors note and disclaimer, all the * is me (or anyone) saying "Thats what she said" or "Thats what he said" depending oin the sentence. Ah well, fillers get less reviews so I gotta tell ya twice:**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	5. Eddie is Baack!

***clears throat* So . . . DON'T HATE THE PLAYA!!! HATE THE GAME!!! The game, being fanfiction and the playa being authors, or one in particular. . . YOUR MOM! OK, I know I haven't updated and I bet you think I'm a bitch, but I'm updating now, right? You know I love you guys. And you girls, which there are probably more of. Now down to busy-ness. I don't own squat.**

**Squat- I AM A FREE MAN!!! *runs into the sunset***

**And I don't own Twilight. Oh well, I'll live. And squat? No one says "Hi!". **

EDWARD'S POV, WHO ELSE'S?!?!?!?!?!

I pulled up to the house as my siblings were pulling out. Alice's head was turned toward the window, but here eyes were sightless. The others probably couldn't hear my car over the blasting music. It was a great Daughtry song, which played for the occasion. Home.

__

I'm going home

To the place where I belong

And Emmett was banging his head heavy-metal style, so all was right with the world and I am home. Thats kind of sad, that my homecoming in made certian by bad metal dancing attempts.

"Hi," I said, getting out of my car, parked in the woods and knocked on Alice's window, "What have I missed?"

"Edward!" Alice squealed and jumped the door of the convertible and tackled me.

"Alice!" I called.

"Eddie! You're back!!! I knew it, but didn't believe it!" she said, hugging me.

"Don't call me Eddie! I said I'd come home, but can you get of me?" I asked through gritted teeth. She climbed off and looked at me.

"Oh, now both our clothes are dirty," she brightened for a second then ran away the words, "I'll be right back!" streaming behind her.

"Hey man. How goes existence?" asked Emmet.

"I'm relatively alive, I think. Your wife may have fixed that." I directed the last part at Jasper. He shrugged.

"She told me she had a vision you didn't come back." He explained. Yes, that explained things. "I was worried too."

Alice rocketed out of the house, fully dresses in a new outfit and threw one at me, "get changed, or we wont get to school on time, and I want you to meet our new friend!"

I ran into my room, swiftly changed and ran back outside in five seconds. "Let's go," I said, jumping into the back seat.

We drove of, getting to school in half the time most humans took, because Rose drove the fastest out of any one, vampire or otherwise, I'd ever met and or heard of.

I climbed out and scanned the early children, for anyone that could be Alice's 'new friend'. No one had any thoughts of welcoming us, as per usual they were some "they are so hot!!!" thoughts that irk me with their shallowness as usual, and some "Damn that Cullen" which will never cease to annoy me, then there were some kind thoughts, but none directed at us.

"Who is your friend Alice?" I asked, confused.

"She's not here yet!" she replied, probably looking for her. "Oh, there!!! Coming out of the squad car!" _She absolutely reeks of freesia_ Alice added in her head. _it smells great, but waaaay to fragrant for any true bloodlust, Jazzy loves her. Not love-loves though. He better not… _Her thoughts continued to ramble threateningly for a moment, and I tuned her out, until she screeched my ear. "ISABELLA! Over here! Come, meet me brother!"

A female body swung around, frightened at my sister's call, her eyes stretching wider then I'd ever seen them. Because I had seen those brown eyes before.

Because she was the girl whose smell had driven me through Canada, to Alaska, to a _bar_, then back to face.

"Alice!" I hissed, "I don't want to meet her!"

Alice looked up, hurt. Oh no. "Why don't you want to meet my friend? Albeit, she strange, but her thoughts can't have been that bad!" she ended with her hands on her hips, her little pixie head looking up impatient for my answer.

"Her smell is irresistible. It's why I left." I answered faster then I could run.

Her eyes went glassy, "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she cried, vampire-quiet as she slipped into a vision of me biting into her neck and drinking, right here.

Another followed immediately, I was too horror struck to pull out of her head. I saw me leading her away, her screaming, but not pulling away, but not walking with me either, just standing there, as I dragged her into the woods and started to feed.

Another of me leaving again forever, watching my coven, waiting for them to move away from this girl. Not going back to the state until sure she died. . .

Another of me waiting by where her father picked her up and leading her away, to kill her.

A final one of this girl, silently sitting on my lap, with my arms around her, listening to a story Emmett was telling, she got a blank look on her face, and then she started giggling and I smiled. She was a vampire. Alice was holding a baby with my colored hair that curled and glowing brown eyes.

Alice snapped out of it. It had only taken a second, but it was the longest second of my life, and the girl, who had taken a step, looked confused. _We'll take of this later . . . _Alice thought. I nodded.

Alice started walking to the girl and started towing her to me, "Isabella, this is my brother Edward."

"Hello," I stated inflectionless. I wasn't rude, but I certainly wasn't polite.

She looked up at me, then her eyes grew wide and she looked down, ruffling her light brown locks, a shade lighter then her eyes. She muttered a stuttered, "Hi," and kept looking down.

"Would you like us to walk you to class?" I asked.

The girl nodded. Her name is Isabella, that's what Alice had said.

"What class Isabella?" I asked, knowing.

"I have Spanish first." She said.

I stopped talking. Her smell was getting to my head. One of those visions Alice had might come true, if I kept using my air at this rate. I turned away to breathe. We walked in silence and I tried to read her mind. I couldn't hear a thing. I tried again, still not hearing any thoughts. I kept trying until we reached her Spanish class, always unsuccessful.

"Here you are." I said and opened the door. "Adios." I held open the door as she walked in, caught her mumbled thanks and tried one last time to read her mind. I listened and I could hear everyone else's thoughts, just not hers.

I walked to my class, entering just before the bell, and sat down to ponder. I could hear everyone else's thoughts and I can hear sounds fine, so why can't I hear her thoughts? I kept thinking in circles, not coming to any solid conclusions and passing the moments quickly. The lunch bell startled me from my puzzlement and I knew I could ask Alice at lunch. No one sat near us. Humans may be ignorant, but they're not stupid.

I walked over to our table, not bothering with getting lunch and sat down. I was here first, but I could hear Rosalie and Emmett in the janitor's closet nearest to the wall of the cafeteria where we sit. I'm assuming for the reason of torture, this was their favorite place to go during school. By torture, I mean of me and our siblings not participating whatever's going on in there. I really wish I didn't know. Alice and Jasper walked in holding hands. _Hi Edward _they greeted in their heads simultaneously. I chuckled.

"You guys are adorable," I said, then lowered my voice, "for a couple who have been together for more hen fifty years."

"What?" Jasper asked.

"You thought the same thing, at the same time, in the same tone. All happy." I said, chuckling again.

"Isabella is sitting with us again today." Jasper looked concerned.

"She's always so confused and nervous. People keep making fun of her and she doesn't understand." He whispered. "They think it's funny. It's not."* His thoughts were murderous. Alice nodded. Isabella walked in and sat down next to Alice.

"Hi Isybella." said Jasper. She smiled at him.

"Hey Jazz" she replied. Alice shrugged. _They have a thing_, she thought to me.

"Hello Isabella." I said to her.

"Hello Edward." She said, looking down.

"Hey, Isabella," Alice said, turning her body toward the girl, "Do you have a shorter nickname, or a name you like to be called, other then Isabella?"

"I like Bella, my mom called me Bella." She muttered.

"Do you miss your mom?" I asked, attempting at comforting. She looked up at me, and nodded. As if I was the only one to have thought of this, but how could I be? She leaked lonliness and a need for a type of compainionship only love as strong as a mother's, if not the same kind.

"Oh, it's OK, Bella!" said Alice and she hugged Bella. Bella leaned away. Alice let go, understanding. Understanding what, I don't know, and all Alice seemed to know was that Bella was special ed. Rosalie and Emmett walked in, clothes slightly rumpled, but the humans wouldn't be able to tell and sat down. Emmet next to Bella and Rose next to Jasper, who was next to me.

"Why is she here?" hissed Rosalie.

"She's my friend Rosie." Answered Alice.

"But why here?" she insisted.

"Where else would we all sit?" Alice asked in response, surprised.

"I don't know. Not here. Somewhere she belongs." Rosalie answered. She shouldn't be saying such rude things. I looked into her thoughts. Bella had done nothing to Rosalie, but exist.

"Stop Rose," I said quietly, "Let her stay." Bella looked up from her food at me. I may not be able to read her mind, but I read her brown eyes, and they thanked me and she turned to Alice, with a smile and the same expression. Alice saw that to, and apparently that was one of the most positively responsive things she'd done in the three days she's been here.*= Kids at my school treat Special Ed kids like that. Not cool guys. Not cool. Demonic children treat my brother like that. I swear! (Not a promise, but like God!. . . well, you know what I mean)You have been great with the review thing, but I'd love more. . . XD I'll get the next chapter up when possible. It's snowing a lot, bit I'm typing this on March 2 '09 so if this doesn't get up 'til the 4th, know I was thinking of you! Wow, I just edited this again. My computer got a virus, but hey, I wrote!


End file.
